


[podfic] Like Blue Stones

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Defiance, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mutant Hate, Mutant Pride, Podfic, Racism, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Loki/Mystique. Blue is beautiful, and they can be the most beautiful, terrible of monsters, if that's what the world wants them to be.





	[podfic] Like Blue Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Blue Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454504) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  mutant hate, Racism, defiance, Mutant Pride, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV

 **Length:**  00:05:24  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bX-Men%20Movies,%20Avengers%20Movies%5d%20Like%20Blue%20Stones.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
